Por Trás da Máscara
by Ammodytus
Summary: Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6 ano, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor... Snape não queria ir ao baile – e muito menos participar de uma dança… Para Potter Slash Fics


**Time:** Romantic

**Autor:** Ammodytus

**Beta:** Lumack

**Par/Personagem:** Snape/?

**Resumo: **Snape não queria ir ao baile – e muito menos participar de uma dança…

**Disclaimer:** _Potterverse_ pertence a Jo. O resto é meu.

**Avisos**: Em nome do vinho do Porto. E do rum. E de uma ruiva que um dia foi loira "get what you want, but not what you need – I've got Draco, baby!".

**Notas**: Não me matem.

**Desafio**: Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, onde os convidados devem usar _glamour_ para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.

**Por Trás da Máscara  
**_**por Ammodytus**_

Sequer era dezembro… maldito outubro, isso sim. Além das aulas, onde ele era obrigado a aturar os pirralhos durante horas por dia, Dumbledore ainda criara o maldito baile de máscaras – para que ele fosse obrigado a aturá-los por longas horas durante uma noite também. Como se houvesse tempo ou motivo para ansiedade e comemoração.

Severo Snape tinha planos sérios para aquele final de semana: sairia da aula na sexta-feira, após ordenar que os alunos lessem cinco longos capítulos do livro-texto, e se exilaria na Rua da Fiação até que o pesadelo do baile passasse. Não, ele não tinha planos de retornar até a segunda-feira, no mínimo.

Todavia, cometera um erro impensável em seu meticuloso planejamento. Ao eliminar a possibilidade de algum professor, ou até mesmo Dumbledore, pedir que ficasse, usando a desculpa da Marca Negra e de mais um ataque do Lord das Trevas, não contara que o próprio Lord se interpusesse em suas intenções.

Através de uma mensagem entregue por ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy (o que estava acontecendo com esse garoto ultimamente, que andava tão pálido? E por que ele fora o mensageiro?), Snape descobriu que não mais poderia evitar o maldito baile.

Saiu mais cedo da sala, amaldiçoando a idéia de Dumbledore aos sete ventos. Um baile de máscaras? Que idéia mais... trouxa! E ainda usar um _glamour_ – era realmente necessário? Por que não podia, ao menos, ficar na masmorra, assistindo ao caldeirão borbulhar com uma nova poção? Grifinórios e sua ridícula mania de... socializar. Por Merlim!

Por puro respeito a Dumbledore – e por achar que o Lord das Trevas não merecia algo que lembrasse uma homenagem –, Snape refreou seus impulsos de vestir a máscara branca que sempre carregava consigo e escolheu algo mais tradicional: uma máscara prata ornamentada com cristais de granada verde – recusava-se com veemência a usar qualquer coisa que remetesse a outras Casas da escola.

Largando sobre o corpo as únicas vestes verde-musgo que possuía, fez o feitiço de _glamour_ exigido, alongando os cabelos negros na parte de trás. Com a capa e as madeixas esvoaçando, cruzou os corredores até atingir o hall de entrada.

Antes fosse um burburinho o som que dominava o lugar. Mas, não, estudantes não sabem conversar civilizadamente. Precisam gritar, espernear, apontar, dançar e, por fim, correr por tudo que é lado, atropelando qualquer coisa e pessoa que vêem pelo caminho. Snape já estava com a varinha em punho, pronto para atingir com ainda mais força quem ousasse encostar em sua capa, quando alcançou o Salão Principal.

Quase todos os professores estavam dispersos por lá. McGonagall tentava dar reprimendas de última hora a algumas grifinórias que vestiam trajes absurdamente inapropriados (e, por inapropriados, leia-se: apenas a máscara), Flitwick desfazia alguns feitiços de _glamour_ mal-aplicados por alunos da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Madame Sprout parecia esbaforida com o acontecido (orelhas de camelo, sinceramente… esses pirralhos nunca leram sobre o correto uso de uma varinha?). Dumbledore cumprimentava alguns convidados ilustres, enquanto a Professora Trelawney fazia teatrais previsões sobre a próxima tragédia. Snape preferiu passar despercebido, lançando apenas um olhar severo aos seus alunos – que serviu melhor do que qualquer advertência – e recolhendo-se no canto que ficava mais longe da banda que tocava aquela música terrível (esses bruxos nunca ouviram falar de Mozart?).

Tentando ignorar toda a algazarra e a má-iluminação do lugar, Snape repetiu para si mesmo que seria apenas uma noite como todas as outras em que era obrigado a jantar no Salão Principal. Desligou sua atenção de quase tudo, entretanto, não pôde evitar perceber quando o horrível zumbido em sua cabeça silenciou. Olhou ao redor. A música havia parado e o único som ouvido foi a exclamação surda do Professor Slughorn ("Por Merlim!").

Pelas portas abertas, entrou uma pessoa ruiva que seria irreconhecível apenas pelo corpo. Usando saia balonê e _corselet_ vermelhos, o que arrancou gritos de espanto entre os estudantes foi sua máscara. Por mais que a pessoa estivesse sob _glamour_, não havia dúvidas: ela era uma Comensal da Morte.

Dumbledore, sem perder tempo, deu um passo à frente dos outros professores, que observavam atônitos da mesa principal. Snape observou, atento, as reações pelo Salão, inclusive da suposta estranha que entrara – havia algo de muito familiar nela.

Reconheceu a sombra da pessoa por quem, uma vez, ousara nutrir sentimentos: Lílian Evans. Poderia ser ela sob a máscara, objeto de sua maior repulsa, expondo seu maior erro… e justamente a máscara o fazia duvidar de suas conclusões, pois a Lílian que conhecera preferiria ser queimada viva a usá-la – e só o teria feito, quem sabe, justamente para acusá-lo.

Uma exclamação escapou por seus lábios e ele se aproximou, sob a atenção de todos. Exceto pela máscara, a mulher (era realmente uma mulher?) parecia ser inofensiva. Seria tudo uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto? Por quem? A grande jogada daquela noite era fazê-lo sentir culpa e remorso – ou criar um pânico desnecessário na comunidade bruxa, ameaçando a escola?

Lembrou imediatamente do alerta que recebera para ficar na escola e considerou uma, duas, três vezes quais as possíveis intenções do Lord das Trevas ao enviar abertamente uma Comensal da Morte (supondo-se que a pessoa fosse, de fato, uma Comensal) diante todos. Haveria rumores de deserção e ele fora mandado para vigiar quem buscasse o abrigo de Dumbledore? Nesse caso, por que a mensagem não fora mais explícita?

As pessoas no baile (excluindo-se alguns grifinórios) pareceram tomar sua aproximação por segurança. A música voltou a tocar e alguns murmúrios se espalharam. Fofocas sobre quem seria a sonserina (quem mais ousaria usar uma máscara de Você-Sabe-Quem?, diziam eles) e o que, em nome de Merlim, ela estaria fazendo ali começaram no mesmo instante. Sentiu o peso dos olhares de Dumbledore e de McGonagall sobre suas costas, mas não se virou. Apenas encarou a estranha, tentando desvendar quem era e silenciosamente exigindo uma explicação.

Com um sorriso que poderia se passar por simpatia, a ruiva puxou sua mão e, ignorando qualquer protesto, tirou-o para dançar. Severo quase tropeçou nas próprias vestes, de surpresa mesmo, até perceber o que estava acontecendo e entender que teria de se deixar guiar, aceitando passivamente que não havia como escapar da situação sem atrair a atenção de todos os presentes.

A pista voltou a ficar movimentada e Severo aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar seu par para bem longe dali – a última coisa que queria fazer, naquele momento, era se expor em ridículo para todos os estudantes e professores.

Um movimento rápido fechou a porta da masmorra. Snape preparou-se para empunhar a varinha e, como resposta, a bruxa à sua frente tirou a máscara e lhe lançou um olhar zombeteiro. Ele também descobriu o rosto, retirou o _glamour_ e hesitou. A ruiva parara próxima a uma das paredes e puxara algo que se assemelhava a um cigarro trouxa.

– Nervoso, Severo? – perguntou, acendendo-o em um estalo.

Feitiços foram ativados; fosse quem fosse aquela pessoa, Snape desconfiava que aquela não era uma conversa a ser escutada pelas paredes da escola.

– Não, mas talvez você devesse estar… – blefou ele, buscando em um dos armários uma bebida forte.

– Ah, mas por quê, meu querido, se a noite está sendo mais perfeita do que em nossos maiores planos? – exalando a fumaça com prazer, a mulher lhe deu um sorriso divertido.

Ainda hesitando, Snape tentou entender as implicações dessa simples pergunta. Repetiu, com cuidado:

– Nossos maiores planos?

Algo ainda mais familiar brilhou nos olhos da mulher e um dos _glamour_es perdeu seu efeito – a pupila, doravante verde-esmeralda, começara a perder a cor.

– O quê, Severo? Pensou que eu seria idiota a ponto de vir aqui, sozinho, pedir auxílio àquele amante de trouxas? Faça-me o favor. Só porque você foi idiota o suficiente para fazer isso há quinze anos, não quer dizer que me valerei de tal nível de inteligência…

Snape precisou virar com pressa o copo que tinha em mãos – a bebida desceu queimando por sua garganta. Concentrou-se em como seus olhos ficaram molhados pelo grau da bebida e permitiu-se desviar dos inúmeros pensamentos que lhe apontavam a identidade da pessoa que estava diante de si.

Era um Comensal – homem, poderia dizer não só pelo feitiço que perdia seu efeito, como também pela forma como ele falava "sozinho...". Alguém que lhe fora próximo para saber que ele havia desertado há anos – ou, ao menos, próximo o suficiente para encontrar fundamento nos rumores que circulavam sobre as verdadeiras lealdades de Severo Snape.

Teria de ser alguém próximo ao Lord das Trevas (e, nesse caso – Snape teve de fechar os olhos ao cogitar –, estaria condenado) para fazer com que o desejo para que o professor permanecesse aquela noite na escola tivesse sido manifestado por aquele, ou, ao menos, alguém suficientemente próximo (ou com tais poderes) para ordenar ou convencer Draco Malfoy a entregar uma mensagem falsa.

Talvez agora o professor entendesse a palidez do menino… não fosse suficiente o fato de seu pai estar em uma prisão de segurança máxima do Ministério, sem perspectivas de soltura, alguém ainda o tinha na palma da mão (Bella? Rodolfo? Seria Dolohov próximo o suficiente para ter tal influência?) e o obrigava a usar a palavra do Lord das Trevas para entregar uma falsa mensagem. Quando notícia disso chegasse ao círculo íntimo dos Comensais… não haveria dúvida da fraqueza de Draco – e ele também estaria condenado.

– Está com medo? – o ruivo insistiu em jogar com o que Snape poderia estar sentindo.

O professor imediatamente ergueu suas defesas – não admitiria ser lido tão facilmente, ou de que valeria cada lição sua em Oclumência? Serviu-se de mais uma dose, pretendendo ganhar tempo por ter percebido que o _glamour_ começara a se desfazer. Talvez bastassem apenas alguns minutos para que ele soubesse exatamente diante de quem estava. A partir de então, bastaria usar a varinha, caso necessário fosse.

Contra a pedra fria, os saltos do ruivo não fizeram muito barulho ao se aproximarem. Ao virar-se, Snape encontrou olhos acinzentados bem próximos aos seus – os rostos se separavam apenas por uma fumaça insistente que vinha da cigarrilha.

"Podia ter deixado o _glamour_ no cabelo…", Snape o ouviu comentar com a voz inconstante, como se sobre ela o feitiço também estivesse sendo desfeito.

– Para que eu parecesse com sua esposa? – jogando a pergunta no escuro com um pingo de ironia, o professor tentou sondar quem seria a pessoa à sua frente.

Recebeu um olhar cheio de estranheza, que logo mudou para uma expressão de superioridade. Aparentemente, o bruxo percebera suas intenções e não se deixaria levar com tal facilidade. Talvez ele tivesse de usar outra técnica, como a própria Legilimência…

Fez uma última tentativa antes de usar a varinha, oferecendo, sorrateiramente, um drinque ao visitante. Snape desconfiava que ele não iria aceitar – parecia ser um dos Comensais que possuíam um pouco de cérebro. Acabou sendo surpreendido quando o outro tirou o copo de suas mãos, talvez apenas procurando não fazer desfeita com o dono da masmorra.

– Tentando me envenenar logo no início da noite, Severus? – com tom superior, o outro analisou a bebida, sem levá-la à boca. – Não acha que meu filho já está pagando o suficiente por meus erros? Você o Marcou, não foi?

Diante da expressão atônita do outro com tais declarações, Lucius Malfoy virou o copo em um gole só, pronto para a poção que removeria de vez o feitiço de _glamour_.

As mechas loiras, uma vez impecáveis, reapareceram desordenadamente. A imagem que Lucius apresentava, com a saia balonê e o _corselet_ vermelhos, poderia se passar por alguém montado, no sentido mais trouxa da palavra. Ele silenciosamente agradeceu a Merlim por não haver um espelho à vista, ainda que estivesse ciente do papel ridículo que representava.

Snape expressava livre surpresa, de forma como não se permitia há tempos. Encontrar um Malfoy travestido não era algo que acontecia todo dia, ainda mais por aquelas masmorras. Por mais que resquícios da usual altivez pudessem ser encontrados em sua postura, a imagem não lembrava a de alguém respeitável. O batom carmim sobre os lábios remetia à imagem de uma verdadeira meretriz.

– Nunca desconfiei que seus instintos exibicionistas o levariam a ponto de passar informação inverídica sobre o Lord das Trevas e de… – Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, confortando-se como se tivesse surpreendido um estudante –… roubar as roupas de Narcissa para um baile da escola, Lucius… honestamente…

A vermelhidão das roupas subiu ao rosto de Malfoy e, antes que ele pudesse responder, Snape continuou.

"O que Draco diria disso? Tendo de competir com o próprio pai pela atenção dos colegas…"

Pela primeira vez desde que deixara o _glamour_, a expressão de Malfoy apresentou algo próximo à despreocupação. Ainda com o copo vazio em mãos, ele se aproximou, preparando uma resposta e desafiando Snape a fazer mais alguma pergunta.

– Draco não teria nada a dizer sobre isso, não é a atenção dos colegas dele que terei essa noite.

Snape poderia ter esboçado uma reação, mas bastaram alguns movimentos para que fosse lembrado de uma lição que aprendera há menos de uma hora, no próprio Salão Principal: teria de aceitar passivamente o que lhe fora reservado para aquela noite.

Passou o dia seguinte designando detenções a cada estudante que ousasse perguntar sobre a mulher ruiva que levara para as masmorras após a infame dança.


End file.
